Meine Welt
Sie ist nun schon zum zweiten Mal bei ihm. Ihr kam es vor, wie das erste Mal. Vertraut und dennoch fremd. Die weißen langweiligen Wände, die sich rund um das Zimmer ziehen, waren in jedem Raum gleich. Nur in seinem Raum war der Unterschied, dass ab und zu ein paar Bilder oder Poster von seiner Liebliengsserie da hingen, was etwas Farbe dort rein brachte. Langweilig für ihren Geschmack, aber es war ihr egal wie das zimmer aussah, denn sie achtete nur auf ihn. Wenn sie ihn ansah, bekam sie eine Art kribbeln in ihrer Hüfte, aber nur an einer Stelle. Das war ihr unbekannt. Das Treffen war spontan. Er war eher ein Mensch der plant und es verwunderte sie, denn er hatte sich vor einem gemeinsamen Treffen immer gedrückt. Ob er sich wirklich vor Treffen gedrückt hatte, wusste sie nicht genau. Es war eher eine Vermutung, sie freute sich dennoch. „Was meinst du mit: 'Habe ich eine Chance bei dir'?“, diese Worte stachen in den Rum wie der finale Schlag, mit dem man jemanden besiegt. Diese Worte hatte sie ihm vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben. Wie dumm er doch ist, dachte sie sich. Wieso hat er das nicht schon früher gefragt? Er tat die ganze Zeit so, als wüsste er es. Und jetzt das. „Nichts“, mehr konnte sie nicht raus bringen. Es war ihr peinlich. Sie hasste sich, wie sie aussah, ihre Art,einfach alles. Sie mochte es auch nicht über ihre Gefühle zu reden, weil sie dachte, dass andere sie für ihre Gefühle nicht mögen würden. Alle aus ihrer Klasse mochten sie nicht. Nur ein paar Mädchen konnten sie leiden. Sie wusste wie andere für sie empfanden und immer wenn sie dennoch mit ihr geredet hatten, tat sie so als wüsste sie es nicht. Hinter ihrem Rücken wurde sie 'krank' genannt, das tat am meisten weh. Sie beleidigten sie oft, aber 'krank' tat am meisten weh. Er wusste nicht, wie ihr zumute war und sie wollte auch nicht, dass er es erfährt. „Bist du in mich verknallt?“, aus seiner unberührte Stimme formten sich diese Worte. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. Das Einzige was sei auf der Welt hielt, war ihre Familie. Es war ihr egal, ob er es wissen würde oder nicht. „Ja, aber ist das nicht egal?“, sie versuchte genauso kalt zu klingen, wie er es tat doch sie schaffte es nicht. Er antwortete obwohl sie keine Antwort wollte. Sie wollte Stille, welche sie nicht bekam. Die Antwort klang nun eher schüchtern, aber dennoch sicher. Seine Erwiderung ihrer Frage war: „Ich weiß nicht was ich drauf antworten soll...“ NICHTS. Ihre Gedanken wurden lauter, die Situation war versaut. Sie wollte nur mit ihm die Serie weiter sehen, doch sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Sie wusste nicht nur, dass nicht viele aus ihrer Klasse sie mochten, sondern auch, dass er nicht das Gleiche für sie empfand wie sie für ihn. Sie wollte weiter in ihrer naiven Welt leben. Doch sie konnte es nicht immer. Sich selbst verletzen fand sie dumm und sie tat für sich selber so, als wäre das der Grund, warum sie sich nicht verletzt. Aber eigentlich hatte sie Angst. Sie hatte Angst vor Schmerzen oder das jemand sie fragen würde, warum sie Schnittwunden hatte. Sie hatte Angst, ihre Gefühle zeigen zu müssen oder wieder gemobbt zu werden. Sie wollte in einer Welt leben in welcher er sie mochte. Doch, diese Welt gab es nicht und diese würde auch nicht existieren. „Antworte nichts. Ich bin zu dir gegangen, weil ich mir mit dir einen schönen Tag machen wollte“, nun klang sie kalt. Sie sah auf den Bildschirm von dem Computer. Sie saßen auf seinem Bett und es war ganz bequem, aber diese Konversation würde alles zerstören. Ihre Welt. Aber sie wollte es wissen. Einerseits wollte sei ihrer naiven Welt beibehalten, doch andererseits wollte sie Gewissheit. Und sie kam nicht drum rum ihn zu fragen. „Du empfindest nicht so, oder? Du bist nicht in mich verliebt oder?“ Sie hatte gewonnen, denn er war sprachlos. Ein kleines jedoch kraftvolles 'Nein' trieb ihr eine Träne aus ihrem Körper. Es war ihr egal. Eigentlich hatte sie es doch gewusst. Sie tat weiterhin so, als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen aber die Träne blieb dort. Wegen dem kleinen Misstvieh sollten ihre Gefühle nicht noch mehr auffallen. Um 18:00 Uhr würde sie aus seinem Zimmer und aus seiner Wohnung gehen. Solange musste sie noch die Zeit totschlagen. Es fiel ihr schwer keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wurde sie vollkommen verrückt. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so sehr in jemand verguckt. Die Dinge, die sie sonst davon abhielten irgendwas anzustellen erschienen nicht mehr in ihren Gedanken. Sie hasste ihn nicht, im Gegenteil: sie empfand noch das selbe wie vor einer Stunde. Sie wollte nicht 'für immer bei ihm sein', sondern für immer in ihrer Welt leben. Das konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie wollte in ihrer Welt leben. In ihrer, nicht der realen, sondern in ihrer. Aus ihrer Sicht war ihre Welt perfekt, doch eigentlich war diese Welt traurig. Dieser Ort war traurig, weil sie das Gegenteil der realen Welt war. In dieser Welt wurde sie akzeptiert. In dieser Welt war sie schön, doch auch das wurde immer zerstört. Sie sah in den Spiegel und sah diesen kleinen, immer traurig aussehenden Mund, die kleinen Augen, die runde Gesichtsform. Viele ihrer Freundinnen meinten, sie sehe schön aus, das sagten sogar die ehrlichsten Personen die sie kannte aber sie glaubte es nicht. In dieser Welt war sie glücklich. Sie stürmte zurück in seine Wohnung und klingelte. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür. Ohne was zu sagen ging sie in sein Zimmer. Als auch er dort angekommen war fing sie an zu sprechen: „Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht so magst. Niemand wird das je tun. Ich werde alleine sterben und selbst dann wäre ich glücklicher als jetzt. Ich hab alles für dich getan. Ich habe dir Bilder gemalt, Briefe geschrieben und Sachen geschenkt, nur damit du mich magst...“, er wollte etwas sagen doch als er grade den Mund öffnete fügte sie etwas zu ihrer Rede hinzu und während sie das tat öffnete sie das Fenster: „Nein. Sei... sei einfach leise. Ich hab mich oft wegen dir blamiert, damit du mich bemerkst, doch du hast es nicht getan. Niemand mag mich. Meine Familie schon, aber ich hab meiner Familie oft weh getan, indem ich einfach da bin und ihr Vertrauen ausnutze. Mir reicht es. Ich will nicht, dass man mich schön nennt oder nett. Ich will alleine sein und ungestört an meiner Welt basteln.“ Diese Worte verwirrten ihn und er reagierte nicht schnell genug, als sie aus dem Fenster sprang. Sie flog. Das wollte sie schon immer. Sie lächelte und war glücklich. Ihr Aufprall war hart, doch der Sprung tötete sie nicht. Sie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht,während sie bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Das passt nicht, so gehört sich das nicht. Es war ihr mehr als peinlich, als nach und nach Bekannte ins Krankenhaus kamen. Sie lächelte und tat so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie wollte sich nachts aus dem Krankenhaus schleichen. Es gelang ihr. Trotz Schmerzen rannte sie und rannte. Sie war frei. Verdammt, sie war mehr als das. Sie ging wieder zu seiner Wohnung und er machte erneut die Tür auf, nach einem kurzen Klingeln. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Sie sagte, dass es ihr so leid täte ihn so angemeckert zu haben. Doch er sah nur mehr als verwundert in ihre Richtung und schloss die Tür. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie ziemlich blass war. „Bin ich tot?“ Sie rannte zurück in das Krankenhaus, wo Ärzte versuchten sie wiederzubeleben. Sie sah sich alles an. Sie lächelte wieder. Sie freute sich. Endlich tot. Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht an Geister, doch das war nun mehr als ein Beweis. Sie dachte an all die schönen Dinge die sie tun konnte. Bald war Halloween, was für ein Zufall! Nun freute sie sich noch mehr. Sie suchte sich in der Halloween Nacht glückliche Paare heraus und ergriff Besitz von dem Mädchen der jeweiligen Paare. Sie wollte wieder Liebe empfinden. Wenn sie den Jungen nicht mochte, übernahm sie die komplette Rolle des Mädchen und beleidigte den Jungen und machte Schluss. Irgendwann begriff sie, was sie eigentlich getan hatte. Das war nicht ihre Welt. Sie sah immer noch so aus wie vorher und hasste sich immer noch. Nun war sie gefangen. In einer Welt in der sie gefürchtet wurde. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihre Welt konnte nicht existieren. Sie hasste Halloween nun wie die Pest. Ihr Grab. Dort sitzt sie nun bis heute und weint. Sie weint, über ihre nie da gewesen Welt, über ihre Feigheit und über verlorenes Leben. Sie weint und weint. Ein leises Schluchzen, wohl eher gesagt. Neben ihrem Grab sitzt auch jemand und schluchzt und auch neben diesem Grab. Eigentlich auf jedem Grab. Ab und zu schluchzt jemand so laut, dass wir es als eine Art Pfeifen hören. Und du dachtest, es sei der Wind der pfeift. Wie naiv Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende